


Purple Kiss AU Scenarios (Still Updating)

by caricature_mony



Category: Purple Kiss (Band)
Genre: Multi, RBW farm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caricature_mony/pseuds/caricature_mony
Summary: Each chapter is a different concept, a different universe. After all, writing AU is gold. Get it? >.<
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. table of contents

**Author's Note:**

> Table of Contents

# Table of Contents

* Magic School AU - Page 2


* Zombie Apocalypse AU - Page 3


* Summon Night AU - Page 4


* Magic School 2 AU - Page 5


* Pokemon AU - Page 6


* Undertale AU - Page 7


* High Fantasy AU - Page 8


* Zombie Apocalypse 2 AU - Page 9


* Superhero AU - TBC


* Virtual Reality AU - TBC


* Time Travel AU - TBC


* Market of Monsters AU - TBC


* 


	2. RBW School of Magic

Her alarm bell tears through the silence of the dawn. She blearily reads the time and huffs in satisfaction. It reads exactly 3:00 in the morning, but Goeun is awake some hours before that. She is normally not this early – she still needs that sleep – but today is a big day, so the moment her sleep is minutely disturbed, her entire body is geared up for action.

Hoisting herself from the embrace of her blankets, she does little stretches to wake her limbs and joints. Already, there is a familiar tingling of nerves from her hands, and she finds herself unable to relax them.

Today is a big day. It’s her first day as a senior student, and it will be her first time administering to freshmen one of the designated seniors. She has to be ahead of normal school time, so she does her routinely chores ahead of her normal hour.

.

Their subway is already bustling with magical crowd at the hour of five. She has gotten there some minutes beforehand, but so far, she is the first one to be in a classic hood and cloak.

“My god, here I thought this was my earliest!”

A gloved hand snakes its way around Goeun’s neck. She buckles from the added weight and almost falls. They end up sitting messily on one bench, gaining small attention from their spectacle. They quietly apologize to the old man who has been reading news next to them.

“So hungry…”

“Wow, Jieun-unnie, it must be early for you, huh.”

They are both in robes but Jieun’s inlay is a deep shade of metallic gray, belonging to the house Turtle, while Goeun’s is red as is the distinction for house Phoenix. Several wild strands poke out from her head, but otherwise Jieun looks ethereally styled as always. Goeun’s eyes can’t help but stray towards her elongated elven ears.

“Yeah, speaking of, what the heck’s with that thing you brought me? Woke up the entire house because of it.”

“Pft,” Goeun laughs but contains herself. “that was a human alarm clock! And I told you I’d be setting it. You didn’t have to be this surprised.”

“I almost blasted the thing off! Even my dad came to my room because of it.” Her humor dampened by guilt, Goeun pats the older girl while they cuddle on the bench. “He seems to know how it works at least.”

“Well, now you didn’t have to be bothered catching up with the train getting late.”

She hums and then sinks into herself. “True but now I don’t get any snack.”

“What, because of the clock?” she asks, surprised.

“No, no. This has nothing to do with it. Mom just out of the blue decided that I get less cash money this year.”

Goeun doesn’t know whether to laugh or sympathize. Before she decides, two more seniors pop into their view. Vampire Kim Youngjo from house Azure Dragon, marked by the sky blue inlay of his school cloak, and two other boys from Phoenix and Tiger.

Soon, more seniors come until sunrise and until they all mark present for the formal endeavor.

.

The train ride is a peaceful one. Every compartment is full with students old and new, and there are more students this time but thank god there weren’t any rock and tumbling inside. The seniors hold out a hope that this new school year is not as wild as the last. Youngjo looks over to Goeun and nods. His student count is complete on the fifth to tenth compartments. Goeun nods back. Her own count on the first to fifth compartment is exact. They part for the snack trolley to pass by. Several compartments open to buy. Youngjo catches up to buy snacks for himself. Meanwhile, Goeun is joined by Jieun. 

“How’s your count?”

“Exactly as it should be,” Jieun pipes happily. Then, her smile disappears at the sight of the trolley. Her stomach growls. “Ah why would you cut my snack budget, mom,” she whines.

Goeun almost rolls her eyes. “Unnie, I’ll buy you what you want. This time.”

“Then, I owe you back sometime!”

Goeun observes as Jieun’s bent back snaps straight at the suggestion, and hand in hand, they approach the snack cart to buy themselves food.

.

Goeun and the rest of the seniors lead the wide-eyed freshmen towards their Great Hall. They all stop to take the grand hall in. The rest of the student population are already sat on the four long tables according to their houses. The teachers are sat on the erected dais behind the podium that is laden with lit candelabra.

“Those chandeliers are hanging by themselves,” one of the kids mutter.

They instruct the kids to stay on the front while headmaster Do-hoon takes his place on the podium. As he starts his introductory passage, the seniors quietly take their seats on the tables.

Goeun catches Eunseong’s meaningful eyes on her way, and she figures that there is a spot left for her by her friend.

“Good morning,” the headmaster’s voice reverberates across the hall with the finesse of magic. “To my colleagues and to you students, young ones and the more accustomed ones. I reckon it must be exciting, if a little stressful, to once more face this side of the world. Just several decades ago, the masters of this place, the founders who named this prestigious academy, contacted me for special servitude, shoulder to shoulder.”

Goeun closes her eyes in reverence. The four founders are great, immutable forces of magic who have adventurous spirits who choose to found an academy that would soon rise to international leagues. She has had the chance of coming into contact with one of them a little over a decade ago when she is but a human trainee, struggling in the ranks to get accustomed to a touch of magic.

“Now, it is with pride and expectation that I challenge each and every one of you to outdo who you were last year, and to mount the helm of this school in reverence to our old past from which we started.”

As if on cue, the hall shakes with distinct sounds. Soon, the students start hooting and hollering as the animations of each house come running through, setting each lit candle wholly glowing in their house color. First comes the spirit of Azure Dragon, the master of the masters, who encircles their side in dashing blue. Next comes two emanations, almost crisscrossing each other in lights of red and white as the proud kids of respective houses holler to their arrival. Vermillion Bird and the protective White Tiger. Then comes the Black Tortoise, which roars as it goes, setting their table in glowing obsidian flames.

“And with that, I welcome you all to RBW School of Magical Arts.”

The entire school erupts in claps and proud noise. Goeun shares a look with Eunseong across the table and with Jieun on the opposing table, before they start digging into the noisy feast.


	3. Towards the sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zombie apocalypse AU

A day passes by when Koyuki climbs onto the passenger seat of a stranger’s van. There’s two of them inside, and they drive off, chasing the sunset and avoiding shadows on the vehicle’s rear. They spend the second day and third day in complete silence. And just like that, four days pass by.

She clutches her aching stomach. On her periphery, she sees the other woman glance worriedly at her. They’re strangers to each other, but Yuki can feel the guilt travelling up her spine until it messes with her head.

“I’m sorry,” Yuki sighs. “We haven’t really introduced each other, have we?”

“We haven’t? Oh I’m sorry,” the other murmurs absently, eyes fixed on the road again. After a pause, she continues. “My name is Eunseong. Yours?”

“Hm? Oh. It’s… Yuki. Call me Yuki.”

“You’re not really from here, are you?”

She catches the sunset spill over her face, casting a tangerine glow on her pale skin. Her neck-length hair cascades over her face, and she brushes them away with her fingers. “No, I’m from a neighboring country, doing work here when… when the virus started spreading.” _When everything toppled over each other into this mess of a dumpster fire,_ more like but she keeps that on her tongue.

“I’m sorry about that.”

“There’s nothing we can do about it,” Yuki replies, resigned. She plays with the seatbelt, and for a while, silence plays off into the cold air of the car AC. This is horror game come to life, and with the bite on her tummy, she’s a time bomb waiting to crunch. She feels guilty again.

“Are you really okay?” Eunseong asks. “I mean, with all things considered… but your stomach. I might have medicine in the backseat. In thirty minutes, we can search another store nearby for food.”

Eunseong is really caring, despite her seemingly stoic facial features. Yuki is very, very guilty. She decides to change topic.

“I think it’s much safer if we stay here. At least the infected have little chance to storm a mobile vehicle.” Then, she reaches for the in-built radio. “May I?”

“Sure, but I don’t think any station is still up and playing something.” She lets the girl turn the knobs for a solid minute, and the same static plays each time. Wait. “Wait a sec. I thought I heard something.” This time, she handles the knobs for Yuki.

_Bzzt!_

_Snowflakes are falling. Getting farther away... I miss you…_

They can’t help it. They both laugh.

“Who in the world is playing BTS while the world is ending?” Eunseong says incredulously.

“I don’t know, but at least we’re left with a good song while the world is falling apart.”

“How romantic.”

She glances towards the girl, who is clutching her stomach again. Her own stomach quivers in empathy. It says here four hours until we reach a safe camp. Eunseong opens her phone that’s barely dead. Then, she closes it again.

“What, so it’s on loop,” she observes.

“It seems so,” Yuki agrees. “At least I like Bangtan, so it’s not a problem for me.”

“So it seems that we’ll go with BTS as our soundtrack.”

A day ago, they had come upon an empty store. With enough persuasion, Eunseong managed to coax the girl to come along and ransack the store for some wares. The problem is, the girl doesn’t bother to eat whatever remains they’ve got.

 _Shock_ , she thinks. The girl has a good poker face, but she might be in a freeze deep down. And she is from another country after all. How would it feel to be separated from her loved ones during this crisis? The government is barely getting it together to work towards a cure.

Meanwhile Eunseong… Eunseong has to stay strong. No matter what. Eunseong has already lost her everyone. She can’t bear to lose it the same way, out of kindness or maybe out of a last attempt to defy the odds. And she has someone else with her, so she can’t fold onto herself. Not now, not ever.

She hears the power window getting rolled down.

“You sure it’s a good idea?” she asks.

“I don’t think any infected will be able to hurl itself towards us at this speed.”

“Mhm.” Good point.

Yuki lolls her head against the headrest, quietly sighing. There’s not a single person several meters ahead of them. She is sure that most of the uninfected have already evacuated. She can see some yellow tape haphazardly rolled on the sidewalk. Superfluous warning signs on them. And a couple of crudely written “Save me” and “Help”. The town is a ghost town now.

The car shudders suddenly. It drives over rough patches on the road. Then, just as it comes, it smoothens out again. The engine hums and Eunseong directs the wheel again. She decides not to inquire about Yuki’s stomach again. She lets the silence hang onto them like a mosquito net. In its own way, silence IS a safety net.

Just two hours more to go, and they would be in a safe haven.


	4. Summon Night 2 AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ireh and Dosie stumbles upon a hurt summon beast!

The Cliffside village is a very peaceful town. That is why Ireh still can't believe that horrendous and powerful beasts lurk in the depths of its ruins. Now that she has lost her battle with Dosie-unnie, she's been forced to make due with her promise as a consequence of that loss, which is to lead the said the unnie for a sight-seeing inside the ruins.

'Honestly, I don't understand what she has in mind. Even the village outskirts is a safer route. Of all places...'

As she contemplates her consequence, vaguely she hears something rustling from somewhere near.

"Hey...".

'Ah, this is bugging me. I'm not tough enough to face those beasts. Why would she want to go there?'

"Hey..."

'Even if I'm tough, hey, it's actually a restricted place. But a craftknight's oath is stronger than the thickest chain. I simply can't go back on my word.'

"HEY! LOOK OUT!!"

"Who? Me?" _It's Dosie-unnie!_ As Ireh steps back, she tumbles on a faulty rock. Wait, she's on the edge of a cliff! "WHOA!"

"Argh. Hold on to me-!"

With just enough reflex, Ireh latches onto Dosie just right when her feet goes off-balance on the rock that is chipping off. She leaps tightly like a baby koala, feeling the worst has come for her. Dosie, on her part, swings her back to safety but in the process swings her too hard on the nearest wall that she slams against it. The cracking sound is really worrying, and Ireh slumps on the ground for several seconds.

_Is she okay?_

Dosie is about to check when Ireh flies back up to her feet, surprising her.

"Whoa, that was quite doozy there," Ireh says with googly eyes, flailing for a moment.

"What were you doing?" Dosie hisses and clings onto her arm, as if Ireh is about to fall from her grasp again. "You airhead shouldn't be pacing back and forth on the side of a cliff!"

With a startle, Ireh remarks, "Dosie-unnie is calling me an airhead! Ouchie~"

"Well, what were you doing then?" She harrumphs, slowly finding calm enough to let her hand go. 

"I was just thinking about the promise."

"Why, are you scared after all?” Dosie asks and then crosses her arms. “But you've promised, so you better make good on it, you know."

 _She's quite insistent on this..._ "Hey, I can escort you just fine. I am a warrior you know."

"Still just an apprentice to a summoner. Not there yet."

"Hmph. I'll have you know Yesol-unnie is a good instructor. She might be a tad pragmatic at times but she's concise in her teachings!" 

"I'm not worried about _her_ at all." Dosie idly raises her eyebrows at her.

"If you're doubting _my_ abilities, then why are you bringing me along?"

"You lost to me, remember? If you hadn't fought so pitifully..."

"Ack, that was really careless of me! Please stop making me remember it."

But instead of answering, Dosie quietens down. She looks away. "Hang on. I think I'm hearing something," she murmurs quietly. 

"What?"

"shush."

Dosie turns and walks away, ascending the staircase that leads to an old house. Ireh skips along.

"Ahh Dosie-unn-MMFH!" Dosie has clasped a hand to her mouth and gestured towards the top of the steps. They see a shadow of someone. “Bfas my olfd hawf ovew dew!”

“Shh!”

As they climb the steps, Ireh almost bumps into Dosie who has crouched low. “Look over there!”

Following the silhouette, Ireh finds someone on their knees, attempting to regain their breath and growling. ”Is that a person on the ground?” Then she flinches. “No, that’s not a person. That’s a summon beast – a devil?!”

”You’re right. It’s a summoned beast from the spirit realm of Sapureth. It’s a devil.” The said beast seems to be panting and murmuring words. Upon seeing it based on its condition, it must’ve crash landed quite badly or have been attacked by a monster. “Be on the look out. Whatever has attacked it this badly has got to be near still.”

Ireh brandishes her hammer in place of a missing weapon. She couldn’t have prepared for this, but as a craftknight, she has to make do with whatever situation that comes up. That’s after all what Yesol has critically taught her to do. 

“A hammer, really?” Dosie points out. 

“Shut up,” Ireh blushes. “Like you have any time to critique my choice of weaponry.”

As they cautiously approach the hurt beast, Ireh has only come into terms how human-like their features are. They realize that the beast has been muttering curse words to itself and begins to fold into itself out of pain.

A devil huh? She has read about them. She has heard about their homeworld, which is a distant star in their galaxy, a star named Silturn. They are strong forces, evil minxes that share no respect for summoners and craft knights—

“EEP!”

“You--!”

Ireh trips on her own foot, causing her to fall down. That means, the summon beast also is made aware of their appearance because of the spectacle. The three of them share unsure looks with each other.

“What kind of talk is that?” the summon beast grumpily says. _It speaks_ , wonders Ireh. “A stupic bunny started attacking me unprompted. And I ran all the way here, but it kept on biting me and... did you see it?”

Dosie answers for both of them. “Unfortunately no.”

“You were hurt pretty badly. How can we help you?” Ireh asks and takes her side to inspect the damange. The summon beast doesn’t hiss away but she crosses her arm.

Dosie closes her eyes and facepalms. “Someone beat her up. She’s not behaving properly.”

“What! I’m the hurt one here.”

“Hey, chill out you two.”

“Ireh?” Dosie looks at her weirdly.

“I’m used to dealing with people like her.” Ireh explains.

“Then you must already know how special I am!”

Dosie turns away. “Whatever. There should be a ward around here that keeps summon creatures away. Obviously, it must be down right now because she was able to pass by the village. I’m calling the chief.”

Dosie has lost all the energy to get further into the conversation, leaving Ireh alone with the hurt beast.

“Don’t worry!” she assures and puts a hand beneath her chin. “Lemme see… Let’s bring you to my house! Are you able to stand.. em, what’s was your name?”

“Dinah. You can call me Dinah.”


	5. RBW School of Magic p2

Goeun and Jieun rides the winding staircase during a busy free period. Goeun hefts the unnie up the stairs, just before they get plied sideways and onto a new direction. Jieun huffs and throws the ends of her cape with a flourish.

“This staircase is out to get me!”

_Aren’t you just being careless? _Goeun sighs. Then, she inquires “Did the headmaster also call for you?”__

____

“Huh? Yes.” They ambled through the hawkish and sneering eyes of portraits. “As far as I know, several other seniors were called too. Youngjo-oppa and Harin-oppa for example.”

____

They palmed the walls, looking for a switch. Goeun checks the left hallway. Jieun goes for the right wing. Jieun tips a portrait to the side and finds a pathway leads to another secret staircase. They nod to each other and then wordlessly take it.

____

“Dosie too,” Goeun adds, casting a fire on the unlit steps as she goes. “She’s also told me to meet her on the gargoyle gates.”

____

“Huh. I wonder what the old man is up to,” Jieun says, letting her hand glide along the encroaching walls.

____

“I hope nothing too wild,” she whispers.

____

“Like last time,” Jieun says, agreeing.

____

Last time they entered that office, they exited with a nefarious plan to set the entire academy to a hunting spree for a lost earring. They can’t understand the headmaster sometimes. Goeun wonders if all headmasters throughout history are like that.

____

There is not one idle day inside the school. Last year during a lunch time, they made a beeline for every room just to get a startled giant goblin off the campus. Another time, teacher Yesol pulled a baby mugroot off its plot and cried so much they almost lost their eardrums from the shrill noise. During flying classes, professor Hyunkyu would make them fly several feet off the ground, reach the top-most dome of their school or chase megapixies while on the air.

____

“Oh! Hi Jieun-unnie, Goeun-unnie,” Dosie greets as soon as they arrive, momentarily peeling her face from the book she is reading. “The oppas have entered. I was just waiting for you.”

____

“Do you have any idea what the headmaster has called us for?” Goeun asks while Jieun nods appreciatively at her inquiry.

____

“Apparently, it’s not the first time Seoho-oppa has been called since the school year.”

____

There is silence.

____

“I mean, are we surprised?” Goeun crosses her arms, knowing all too well about the antics that would get the mischief-magnet boy into trouble and then into the headmaster’s office.

____

“No, no. This time, the headmaster personally asks him for help,” Dosie says, snickering. She coughs her laugh down and gets serious. “I asked him before he went in. He said that it is connected to the sunbaenim and their disappearance.”

____

There is a pause as they take it in. Goeun and Jieun share a look to say something, but Dosie beats them to it.

____

“And about anti-magic…” the third-year adds.

____

This time, a cold wave of air passes by them. What could the headmaster want help for that involves one of the, if not the, most sinister – not to mention taboo – form of magic? Is the school in danger again? As much as they don’t want a repeat of the two last years, the magical school is almost always a landmark for unease and trouble. Goeun sighs.

____

“Well then, let’s go in and get to the bottom of it!” Jieun declares, putting her hands round the shoulders of the two.

____

The two gargoyles watches them passively, idly waiting for the password.

____

“Decalcomanie,” Goeun states loudly.

____

There is a bit of a quake on their toes as the statues magically remove themselves from the path.

____

Before they open the twin doors, they hear a cacophony of voices inside. It seems that the discussion is already in order, Jieun surmises.

____

_“What about Moonby—”_

____

Silence ensues as they make their entrance. Several pairs of eyes turn to the three girls quietly, as though waiting for their move.

____

“Um, hello?” Goeun says unsurely.

____

Only then does Do-hoon moves. He starts fumbling on the wares on his table. Then, he pleasantly says, “Want some choco kimchi?”

____

It takes them a lot not to cringe at the treat. Goeun’s eyes wandered to Jieun, and she is shocked to see her almost ogling the treat with longing. Jieun notices and pouts at her guiltily.

____

“No thanks, headmaster,” Dosie answers for the three of them.

____

“Headmaster, let’s get back to the topic at hand please,” Dongmyeong says without an ounce of laughter. The normally smiling Dongmyeong is bereft of that character now. In fact, he looks as though he might tear up any second that passes.

____

“Very well,” Do-hoon heaves a sigh.

____

Goeun watches all the people who are present in the room. From Azure Dragon, they have Youngjo-oppa and Seoho-oppa. From the Black Turtle, they have Harin-oppa and also Jieun. Goeun, Dosie and Dongmyeong who are in the house of the red phoenix. And Geonhak-oppa from the White Tiger house, who perches against the farthest corner.

____

“As we were just explaining before you three came in, the Magical Force have confirmed the disappearance of our four founders. As you all know, they stand as the cornerstones for our school. Only they have access to our magical reservoir, and frankly, we are worried because they haven’t been out for this long amount of time – and without any – that we began to enlist the help of magical juror Alexa and her Force team.”

____

“It just doesn’t make sense for the four sunbaenim to tinker around with sinister magic,” Dongmyeong almost pleads.

____

“Hang on, boy,” Do-hoon says, “no one has said that they are tinkering with… anti-magic. But it’s true that remnants of it were found on their studies. Almost like a magical duel has happened in fact because there are also magical residue registered from their wands, but the Force cannot confirm that because it’s only in small, key, sporadic traces.”

____

“Where exactly did they find these traces, then?”

____

“On Moonbyul’s couch, on Wheein’s study table. While inverstigations are on-going, we are being led to believe right now that there may be other people who have entered their rooms beforehand. All on the exact same time, might I add.”

____

They all pause, not really apt to come to one dire conclusion. Geonhak does so for them. “Almost like an ambush.”

____

“But surely they’re strong enough hold against anti-magicians!” Dongmyeong exclaims.

____

“That’s enough,” Do-hoon says as he stands. “The rest of it is still filed as confidential. But seeing as all of you here are head seniors, I have yet another special task for you.” He eyes each one with a sad smile. “With the way things are going, all of my faculty and staff are going to be very involved in an investigation that is due next month. It will be hard to hold off questions and even worry from our student body, when the magical Force will start their personal patrol around campus. I need all of you here to work closely together and keep the students calm and under the veil of normalcy while this goes. Only the eight of you will be privy to these matter, as I enlist your help not to make this worse.”

____


	6. Jumping Ledges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon AU

Chaeyoung loves to jog during early dawn, when the morning’s dew is still clear on the grasses. She particularly loves doing so on route 24, where she can battle with the strangers who also enjoy hovering there. Plus, it is only right above the Cerulean city, which is her home.

“I did my best. I have no regrets…” the youngster she has just challenged says, scampering away to take his pokemon back to health in the pokemon center.

 _‘Nice! Thanks for the pocket money,’_ she inwardly says.

Willy does a victory hop and rubs himself on her legs while the more mature Bella pants happily by her side. She thinks of treating them with some berries and a potion, but before she can do so, a new voice calls out.

“Nice stance there. You seem to be an expert!” a feminine voice bellows. She turns halfway. “Whoa, I also do not expect to see a lillipup here. Nice to meet ya! I’m also from Unova but I recently moved here in Pallet town.”

Chaeyoung turns towards the stranger completely and finds a girl about her age, who seems to be, at first glance, a blooming trainer. Three pokeballs are strapped to her waist along with a waist pouch, and she is in matching jumpsuit and sweater combination.

“So, would you like to battle? My Kobbi seems eager for a fight.”

Chaeyoung has no intentions of turning away from a battle. It is code for battlers who share eye contact to have a battle after all.

“Man! You are an expert at this.”

After battle, she finds herself walking further away from home and onto Bill’s house, where the other girl is going. Cho Seoyoung, she introduces herself, hailing originally in Nuvama town who is now living in Pallet town. She has a rather adamant Pancham named Kobbi, and a quiet Watchog who trails protectively behind them.

“So like I said, I recently moved from Pallet town because of some business my parents have to take care of here. From which city are you in Unovah? Haven’t seen or heard of you somehow.”

“I’ve actually been stuck in Kanto region my entire life that I’ve never been elsewhere,” Chaeyoung explains. “My parents tend to move around though, since they’re musicians, and in one of their trips, they caught me Willy, who is from Unovah.”

“Ooh, that explains it. Musicians, ey?” Seoyoung scratches her chin, and Chaeyoung finds herself almost shy under her sunlight-heavy stare. “But you seem to be from a family of ace trainers yourself! The way you use combo moves are no joke.”

“My father was once offered a gym leader spot in Viridian City but he refused the offer in favor of his and mom’s role in the orchestra,” she proudly states.

“Ooh! You guys are that good, huh.”

She makes friends with the bubbly Seoyoung, who seems to have never ending tales of her pokemon buddies. At one point, Chaeyoung felt jealous that she gets to travel in far more places than she, but she also remembers that her parents promised to bring her in their travels when she comes of a certain age.

Now, Seoyoung is intent on visiting Bill to get her Kanto starter.

“It’s too bad professor Oak no longer has extra pokemon with him.” Chaeyoung figures out that Seoyoung had wanted to build her party pokemon in order to challenge the Kanto league one day. “He was like, ‘well, you seem to have a strong pokemon with you’,” she imitates with startling precision that Chaeyoung can almost hear the senile professor in her tone. “’I’m sure you’ll do well in Mt. Moon’. Well excuse me, I didn’t know it was full of geodude and other rock pokemon, I had to come along more creatively with my normal type. And that’s where I met my best bud Zubat.”

Chaeyoung giggles, genuinely finding fun in her time. She is supposed to come back right after she jogs, as per her routine, but she figures that one text on her pokenav device will suit fine this time. After they reach the end of the bridge – plus acing all the double battles along away – she stops short in her tracks. She squints.

“Is that…?”

Seoyoung also stops. Then, her mouth goes agape. “Oh Golem! Is that team rocket?”

Not long do a stampede of trainers come against them in Muddy water fashion. They brace themselves against the impact, but in the midst of it, Seoyoung quickly finds movement.

“Hey! My Zubat!” she shouts. Did her pokemon get stolen too?

“Hey, you better come back,” a man’s voice hollers out. The trio of team rocket has reached their balloon up in the air by now and are poking their tongue out at the sea of angry trainers on the ground.

Chaeyoung finds a familiar face among them. “Bill?”

“Huh, Chaeyoung? Did they take your pokemon too?”

Chaeyoung inspects herself. She palms her waist, finding a missing spot on her bag. “My Willy!”

“Come on, let’s chase them,” Seoyoung suggests, not really waiting for a response as she takes off in the speed of a bolt tackle, powerfully echoing the words “gave me back my Zubat!” behind.

“Looks like you need to catch up with your friend,” Bill says sympathetically.

“Please call the police.”

“Will do.”

.

Chaeyoung wipes the sweat on her face as she attempts to regain her breath. “Wait, Seoyoung!”

The girl effortlessly jumps over the ledge. It seems that the team rocket are going for mount Moon and are now folding their parachute hurriedly. Seoyoung, meanwhile, is now on the other side of the ledge. 

_Wait _. “Hey, that move’s illegal!” she shouts at Seoyoung._ _

_No one ever jumps back from ledges from Cerulean City back to Mount moon. They have to pass by the bridge on route 24, take a surf route around the cave of origin and then pass through the ledges._

__

“Team Rocket is the one that’s illegal!” Seoyoung jabs back. She continues running without looking back.

__

Chaeyoung stares at the tall ledges in front of her. She takes one pokeball out and summons her granbull. “Hey, Bella, can you lift me to the other side of this ledge?”

__

Her pokemon grumbles but nods in assent.

_._

Once she arrives at the entrance of Mt. Moon, Chaeyoung observes that it’s quiet. Team Rocket has decided to leave their parachute outside because of Seoyoung speeding up on their tail. She wonders why they couldn’t have flown higher up in the air instead. _Oh well, much easy for us._ The other trainers are also catching up to this point and are gathering around the deflated parachute.

__

She shares a look with her Bella. Then, they enter.

_._

Seoyoung is walking on a tightrope. Her watchdog has fainted. She only has Kobbi left with her at the moment, but there seems to be an endless number of grunts inside the cave. The rocket grunts approach. She is stuck with the cave wall behind her.

__

_‘Don’t the police ever do something to them? I swear they’re like rattata in numbers.’_ A bullet of sweat trails down on her face. _‘It’s so hot here…! I wish I had brought my Froakie along earlier… hmph.’_

__

“Hehehe, time’s up kiddo. Whatd’ya say you leave us be and surrender,” Rocket A says.

__

“Almost give your money since you’re already losing,” Rocket B says with an unkind gesture.

__

Seoyoung closes her eyes and sighs.

__

“Not so fast you meanies!”

__

Seoyoung’s eyes snap open at the voice. _Chaeyoung!_

__

“Not so fast indeed, when you stole ours pokemon, you better believe we’re right back at you.” More people have begun coming in waves. These are the trainers whose pokemon have been stolen by the Rockets.

__

“Nice to have you stalling them, Seoyoung,” Chaeyoung approaches. To the rocket grunts, she supplies, “What do you say to a double battle, grunts?”

__

“Geh! Fine then.”

_._

Chaeyoung has never had the most fun double battle since all her remembering. The team rocket has been apprehended, and all the pokemon have been returned to their respective owners. It is all in good fortune.

__

Willy rubs against her and licks her cheeks while Bella contentedly hums, leaning against her.

__

“Thank you for coming to my aid,” Seoyoung says, walking from behind. She sees her raking her water bottle open to drink from it.

__

“I also have you to thank for. You’re so fast you were like a voltorb rolling into the cave!”

__

They both laugh.

__

Chaeyoung remembers. “I take it Bill’s given you your starter pokemon, then?”

__

“Yep! I’ve got an eevee!” she says excitedly, holding up the pokeball and taking the said eevee out for Chaeyoung to see. “See, I’m going to buy you a stone later when we pass by Celadon, my wittle baby,” she coos.

__

Chaeyoung sobers up. “So um, you’re leaving for your journey then?”

__

“Yep!” Seoyoung happily sighs. “But you see, I wanna have you around. Would you like to come with me? I don’t know, be my rival while at it. I see you’re good at whipping others in to shape and uh…”

__

It is cute to see Seoyoung mumbling to herself and rambling, but Chaeyoung realizes she feels the same way. She is quiet sure her parents won’t be opposed for her to take on a pokemon journey, even when it means missing out on potential travel trips on her part.

__

”You know, I’ll just be texting my parents about but sure! I had fun battling alongside you.”

__

And Seoyoung’s smile is as bright as Groudon’s Sunny Day.

__


	7. Purple Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because i've been playing undertale lately. late to the party much haha!

Sujin keeps on running. Her face, wet with tears, must be forming stalactites from this cold, new land. Crystals start to form from the tears on her eyelids. Her hands are burning from the cold. She wipes them with her hands, turns back briefly, and sees the purple double-doors inching smaller as she runs away from it. She stops, and greedy for breaths, she gapes for air while she banishes the haunted face that occasionally shows in her mind’s eye.

And she drops. Feet stretched to its limit, they fold against the snow-clad soil. Down she goes, hands balled as she bemoans her fate.

Eunseong’s face is fresh in her mind. Eunseong who should not be commanding fire balls as if it is in her nature. Eunseong who owns a home just shy of the ruins filled with monsters. Eunseong who has flappy ears and hands full of fur and has gaze that is kind but unknowing. Eunseong who drives her away, who closes the gates on her.

 _No, no, no._ It is Sujin who runs away. In the end, she could not convince the eonni. She could not explain to her. So she banishes herself. She cannot bear to keep her silence when there is obviously so wrong.

“What do you mean, yes, you are human,” Eunseong – the goat? – has said, peering upon her patiently like a true mother. “but I am a monster. I was birthed in this land as one. You fell from the hole above, dearie. And I saved you from monsters that are lurking outside.” 

The way this goat woman has spoken is nothing like her eonni, but Sujin has known deep down that it is in fact Eunseong. She knows in the same way she is able to spare several froggits - monsters - from fighting thus far. She knows from seeing her own purple heart get in battle mode, and it is all bizarre, but it is now her saving grace. She has gotten hurt from their attacks on her, but so far, she has followed the kind advice of her eonni.

“While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation,” she has said as she presents to you a fighting dummy. “Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict.”

But now, she has no eonni to guide her. God, it felt so wrong to rely on her like that. Not when there is a sore thumb sticking out of the normal. None of this is normal at all.

“No, your name is not Toriel. You are Eunseong-eonni!” She must have looked like a clown then, while silence chars their conversation into an awkward smoke.

Eunseong – Toriel – has been kind even when she has made a hissy fit. She keeps her confusion to herself. Even in duel, her attacks falter so as to give you a chance.

“If you do not want to stay with me here, prove yourself,” she has said. And her eyes are steely gray, firm but weary like an old woman who has been through this. “Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again.

“They leave. They die.”

Even as goosebumps rise on her skin, Sujin is adamant about it. She cannot be in the wrong here.

We were just practicing. Practicing to be idols, don’t you remember...? The building we go to… when you guys keep on feeding me mint chocolate that I hate… when you, when—

“I will not stop you. But please, once you go, do not come back.”

Sujin feels despondent at that time. As she cannot convince her eonni onto her side, she feels a heavy burden to look for help elsewhere and then maybe wake up from this long nightmare. That is all.

She rushes back to her feet in the present moment. Yards upon yards of tall trees and the distance that look so far away she barely catches in her steady jog. She almost falls again, even.

“Hey pal, don’t you know how to greet a friend? Turn around and shake my hand.”

She reaches a bridge.

Sujin almost stumbles in her steps as she squeaks and turns around. A short, stout skeleton greets her, one hand jutted forward for her to take and the other one pocketed into its worn out blue jacket.

“Aw, you saw the whooping cushion before you shook it.” Its tone is sad and pouty as it speaks, but it looks like its skull face is forever carved into a smile that it is unnerving. “Still! Take it would ya?”

Sujin sees the jutted arm with the cushion and takes it. The farting sound embarrasses her, and her cheeks turn pink. However, her conversant is smiley as always. She even notices the blue tint that is deep within those empty sockets.

“He he, it’s always funny,” it says, and then backtracks. “Or I think so? Hmm. I think that was lame.”

Sujin agrees. “That is… lame.”

“So you think so too? Welp, hiya,” the skeleton says. “the name’s sans. sans the skeleton.

“Did ya know that I’m a sans-ation?”

There is drumroll in the distance that catches Sujin off-guard. She jumps and almost trips. Then, it stops before she can figure out where it is.

“Not much of a talker, ain’t ya? Well I’m supposed to be on the lookout for humans. Not that I care and all.” The skeleton pulls entwines its hands and pulls it behind to rest its head.

“Why…” Sujin asks. “Why are you looking for humans?”

It is very strange conversing with a non-human. It is like talking to a mascot person.

“My brother wants to be a part of the royal guard. To do that, he has to capture some to prove himself in front of the great hero Undyne.” Then, sans turns towards her. “Wanna hang? Just walk over this bridge. My bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone from going through.”

Sujin stays quiet, and they walk side by side. sans goes first to assure her. The bridge with the fences loom harmlessly above her, and she passes by it as easily. 

This is indeed a weird juxtaposition to her earlier encounter with Eunseong. This sans person-er, skeleton, has a very calming presence even when she has only its lame jokes to testify. Sujin has learned earlier how inhumanely strong the monsters are, capable of drawing flame or attack her heart with rings of lightning, but this skeleton hasn’t yet attacked her.

Wait.

Sujin tries to calm her breath, but instead, her ears has started ringing. Her chest pulls painfully. Suddenly, all of her mind is locked onto an idea. She hesitates and watches the bone head in front of her.

Can she--?

As much as she does not want to betray its trust this early, Sujin has an inkling. Sujin must know.

“Actually, I think that’s him over there. My bro-”

And she spontaneously engages it in combat.

Instantly, perhaps instinctually, Sujin is back to being a purple heart in a dark screen. Sans’ face is eternally etched into a smile, but even she senses that it must be in shock. Sujin calms herself, willing the heart to move in the battle mode.

“Whoa, how did you do that?” it asks. “More importantly, should you be really doing that?” The blue dots in its eyes disappear, leaving horrifying hollowed eye sockets.

“I’m sorry. I need to prove something,” Sujin frowns.

She is in the heart, she knows, and it would suck for this to escalate into a full battle, but she has to know if this skeleton also holds the soul of one of her friends, just like the goat who has Eunseong, back in the ruins.

“Hmm? Prove what?” It is idly holding its ground. “Actually, I see that you don’t actually want to fight. Wanna settle this peacefully?” As it says, a column of bones sprout from the ground, entirely in its control.

“I’m sorry, I need to do this.”

Now how exactly does she battle?

Sans calmly strides towards her. Sujin moves back. She does not want fight, but she has to peer through the skeleton’s soul. How exactly did she do that before? Sans moves again. Sujin steps back more.

“Hmm? What’s this? Aren’t we supposed to fight?”

Sujin grits her teeth and instinctively pull away. Sans lazily comes after her. Both of them seem unwilling to fight. With barely any finesse, she ducks her heart away from him. But it turns out that sans is only yawning. The bone column stand tall on his back, but they seem immobile.

“SANS! IT’S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN’T CAPTURED A HUMAN.”

“Whoopsies, there ya go,” sans whispers as Sujin is pushed against what it looks like a lamp post, effectively ending the battle. Smoothly, sans turns to another skeleton. “’sup, bro.”

“YOU KNOW WHAT –SUP– BROTHER.” Its voice booms. Sujin sees that it is wearing an attire that is separate from sans: a cape, a pair of gloves and boots, all that’s in orange. “YOU STILL HAVEN’T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES TOO.”

“It’s okay brother,” sans says and winks. “The humans stand by. I stand _high_.”

The drum roll comes again, only this time it seems drawn out and unsure. A short puncture of a cymbal leaves the awkward silence. The taller skeleton sighs dramatically.

Sujin meanwhile snaps to towards sans and recognized something. ‘Those words…?’ she slowly recollects. ‘Chaeyoung-eonni?’

“UGH! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES. MEANWHILE, FOR YOUR WORK, PUT MORE… BACK _BONE_ INTO IT.” And it chuckles while walking away. “NYEH HEH HEH.”

The taller skeleton comes back. “HEH.” Then it goes away.

This banter strikes Sujin as familiar and she holds her breath as she thinks where she has seen it. She has a feeling that it should not be this tall.

Meanwhile, sans addresses her again. “Okay, you can come out now.”

They walk again. Sujin constantly watches the scene like a rabbit that is under the watchful eyes of a predator, paranoid and ready to pounce. Yet sans seems calm as always, lazily boondoggling by himself as he walks side-by-side with Sujin.

Sujin has an inkling on who this soul might be, but she has yet to figure out how to take it to the surface. She does not know how to make them remember. And she has failed Eunseong earlier.

 _What has come upon the world?_ She wonders with a sigh.


	8. Urban Legends

The mansion doesn’t look too shabby, considering that it’s been built during the previous century. Chae settles her luggage on the ground and takes out her pendant that is hanging beneath her shirt. Carefully, she tugs the secret key out from its holster. She squints.

_‘This is the key, right?’_

She is not sure herself, but it is written on the age-old will passed down to her, that the key in her amethyst necklace serves as a key to this old mansion. She sighs. This is so not her style, but she is taking it anyway. Perhaps sell it for a better, more modern style of house down the line. She is sure about one thing though – she’s not living in this horror house.

It is a huge house, but she has a huge time on her hands anyway, so she slides from floor one to floor three and back to floor two, checking extremely identical rooms, cobwebs on corners and everything.

“Can we talk, again, mhmm,” she chimes, setting on one of the decidedly less scary rooms, overlooking the sunset on windows far taller and wider than her own frame.

The locks on her bags click. She opens her clothes department, and then moves onto her piano case. If she’s going to at least spend a day in this freaky house – she must, she promised – she’s going to have some music in it and a couple of glasses of champagne for good measure. She looks outside, wished she could bring her heavy-duty speakers but the movers have refused to lug them into her already bulky baggage. She is miffed because of it.

“Ahh, where are you guys,” she mumbles, slides her phone open to see a bunch of old messages on her inbox. Nothing.

Seoyoung has promised to come along with her so that she will not be alone. Her mother has also promised to catch up when she gets the chance to come from from her seminars. For now, Chae is alone in this sneaky mansion.

She looks for an electric outlet to set her keyboard down. She has nothing much to do, and so she decides to fill the silence with her music. But it looks like there is no outlet in this particular room.

She sighs. “Ah, this is so troublesome.”

The rooms are hollow and at least several meters wide and tall, and it seems to be capable of echoing every little movement that goes on inside. And Chaeyoung hears some ruffling from elsewhere.

“O-Okay,” she stutters, craning her neck to look outside. There is nothing amiss. ‘at least not yet,’ she thinks somberly.

She stands, quietly tip-toeing on the cold floor so as to make herself small and quiet as possible. Then, she exits the room she is in. The ruffling noise comes back later before the floor skids into silence punctured by Chae jumping at least a few feet high in terror.

“Ahhh, what,” she whines and stomps her feet around. “Who or what is going on around?” She regrets not bringing at least a protective weapon with her or a flashlight as it is getting dark.

Then she hears a small voice.

“H-Hello…?” Then silence.

“What?” her heart rate starts picking up. “Who is there?!” her feet also kicks into gears and she chases the origin of the sound. “Please say-“

“Hey, someone IS here.” The voice comes back. A girl’s? “Quick, um… row to your right… last door. Big windows...”

Chae halts. As she peers forward, there can only be one room in question. “The bathroom! Seriously?” Just where all the scary things happen, perfect. She contemplates going back to arm herself with wares, bringing her hand to her mouth in thought.

“It’s not the perfect spot for greetings,” the voice continues, “but it’s the only place to er, find me.”

“What?”

“I’m, uh, stuck. In the bathroom. Well not just in the bathroom—”

Chaeyoung slams the door open and is greeted by darkness. Her arms are awkwardly defensively above her head, as if its about to whack forward.

“It would be nice if you won’t shatter the mirror or anything,” the voice croaks nervously.

As Chae turns on the lights, she squeals.

“AHHH!”

“AHHHHH! I’m sorry. Please don’t be scared, please, please—”

“How can I not be scared?” she shouts. The girl in the mirror fades in and out as if scared herself. “What the hell!”

“I know, it’s unconventional.”

“Unconventional!”

“Look, I don’t think we can get anywhere with this. I’ll explain briefly. I’m…” Whoosh. “mirror keeps me…” Bzzt. “in the other…” Chae misses the last words as the figure fades out. Then, she fades in again. “Ahh shoot. I really am not allowed to explain this, am I?” It seems that the words are for herself. “Anyway, my name is Sujin.”

“S-Sujin?” Chae stutters. She brings her weight to her feet, grounding herself in the moment. “You have a name?”

The girl in the mirror smiles. “You? Do you go by one? Does your universe…” she fades out again. “Ah, this sucks…”

Chae instinctively chews on her nails again. “How can I know I can trust you?”

The girl looks taken aback but nods furiously. “I don’t have anything here to convince you. Never mind. Don’t tell me your name.” she visibly squirms. “It’s just, it has really been a while since I’ve met a human. I’ve lost track of time.” Then, watching Chae closely, she adds, “I must look like a clown to you, don’t I?”

“What, no, no,” Chae says. “You’re uh, unexpected. Well whatever! My spirits are still on high alert. Please keep quiet while I’m in denial. I’m waiting for someone else here.”

“O-Oh, that’s cool. I’ll just keep quiet then…” She looks sad, but Chae has more pressing matters in mind. She leaves.

…

“Chaeyoungie, waah~” The familiar voice of Seoyoung comes on and she is instantly tackled from behind. Seoyoung glomps on her back, but instead of preparing for her weight, Chaeyoung’s feet folds to the ground, bringing Seoyoung with her. “Whoa there… You’re boneless! What happened?”

Chae has decided that the second floor is haunted, so she has moved her things to the third floor and has chosen a new room to stay in for the night.

Seoyoung takes Chae’s face into her hands, squeezing her. “Whoa, you look like you had just seen a ghost!”

“What makes you think I didn’t?” Chae whines.

“There, there. It’s all okay. I am here now,” she pats her head consolingly. “Your mother has texted me while I was travelling. She says the signal’s really bad here. She couldn’t get to you at all.”

“Oh, is that so?” Chae’s eyes grow wide with worry.

“Hang on, she just says that she’ll arrive here tomorrow and that she’s tired from all the travelling.”

Chaeyoung sighs. “I see…”

“What’s with the long face? Come on, I brought us food!” She nudges towards the only table in the room.

“Whoa, when did you put it there?”

“Right before I glomped you of course.”

“Seoyoung-ah,” Chae seriously calls while Seoyoung prepares their table with a tune. She turns, licking a stray sauce on her finger. “Ah, you’re going to finish our food at this rate.”

“Nuh-uh!”

“Anyway, that’s not the reason why I called you.” Chae replies back. Cheekily, she says, “what if I told you that there is a ghost that is roaming around here? He he.”

“What, they can’t roam around,” Seoyoung absently says, laying down the utensils. “They must be stuck in the mirror! And it’s not a ghost, it is a person cursed by a fairy to be stuck in the mirror!”

“What?”

“What?” Seoyoung says, resisting to lick another strayed sauce. “Oh, don’t you know that urban legend going on around the area?”

Chaeyoung’s arms fall into her lap, and her face betrays nothing as she processes Seoyoung’s words.

_What the heck?_


End file.
